This is weird but it feels good
by forasocialcause
Summary: Pezberry oneshot that involves a party and new revelations


"_Satan wake up, your fat ass is crushing me_!" Puck shouts as he shook Santana awake. They had a huge party to end their summer break.

**Flashback**

_Jump Jump crisscross will make you …._

Santana drove up at the Puckerman's with her usual suspects Quinn and Brittany in her new BMW a senior year gift from the rents.

"_Damn puckerman really outdid himself this time didn't he" _She said looking at McKinley students strung all over the front yard. You could hear the music from inside thumping.

"_Come on Sanny I wanna dance…. woooo"_ Brittany basically drags her out of the car

Quinn rolled her eyes as she daintily steps out and brushed off invincible dust off her party barbie doll dress

"_woo, aint this nice"_ she grimaced looking at a girl already drunk and puking on the lawn.

"_will you stop the moping already; we are here to have fun" _Santana glared at her as they entered the house. Bodies all over the dance floor sweaty and dancing

…

"_Chug, Chug, Chug!"_ they entered the dining room as they saw some jocks obviously hammered.

"_amma get more beer!"_ They heard Puck as he bumped into the three _"well hello ladies if it isn't the unholy trinity here to grace me with their hotness." _He smirked sloppily at Quinn.

Santana notices how Quinn recoiled at his obvious leering as she crossed her arms over her chest…. she smacked him on the head _"Hey asswipe these ladies are with me tonight, go find some freshman to stick your dick in." _

He lifted his hands in the air _"geez Satan you didn't have to hit the Puckersaurus. I'm just glad to see you guys. Enjoy the party see yall later"_ he stumbled around them

She turned to Quinn _"hey you good?" _

Quinn nodded_ "yeah I am, you know I'm not a fan of parties at Puck's though" _she replied

Santana nodded and sighed _"you are here with me; nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here…let's dance" _she turned to Brittany, but she wasn't there_. "Now where the hell did, she go?" _

"_Brit left like as soon as we came in here San"_ Quinn giggled knowing what she was thinking _"anyways let's go_" Quinn grabbed her hand and headed to the dance floor

_Grips on your waist front way back way_

_You know that I don't play_

_I need a one dance_

Things started to get sweaty as they danced grinding on the dance floor heavily influenced by alcohol…Santana started to notice a lot of things, like Quinn's ass backed into her and how she was definitely turned on by the way she was wetting her lips….I mean who wouldn't, I'm a lesbian and I'm not blind, Fabray is to die felt a sudden tap taking her out of her stupor.

"_what the fu…." _she turned around with Quinn's arms draped around her neck…to see the big ogre with his garden gnome beside him...oh right Quinn's ex-boyfriend.

"_Hey Lopez, what are you doing, don't you see people staring" _Finn said staring angrily at thepair

Santana looked around to find no one even giving them the time of day _"what the hell you are talking about dough boy?"_ she glared at him…he glared back at her... the two in a stare down

Quinn stepped between them both _"Hey you two, not here!" _she shouted as the music was still loud. _"what do you want Finn?"_ she turned to him

He finally broke the stare to look at Quinn with puppy eyes "_you both are all over each other, it's, it's desperate. Why are you hanging all over this slut?_"

Big mistake as Santana took him by surprise and shoved him…he almost fell over. Quinn grabbed her _"call me slut one more time you fucking pendejo" _

Rachel grabbed Finn's arm as she pleaded to him _"Finn let it go please you're making a scene."_ He looked at her pleading eyes and look around them…a crowd was starting

"_hey what's going on?"_ it was Puck…

"_This party is stupid anyways"_ Finn said as he walked away obviously with a bruised ego

"_That's what I thought" _Santana sneered in his direction

"_will you quit it?" _Quinn glared at her

"_but he started it" _she pointed childishly at Finn's retreating form…everyone got bored and got back to partying.

"_I need a drink, you want one?"_ Santana asked Quinn as she stepped away without an answer. Quinn sighed and went to sit on the couch.

"_you know he still loves her right?"_ Santana turned to see Rachel slowing walking in the kitchen. Rachel came to a stop leaning against the counter beside her

Santana turned back continuing making her drink._ "well it's not my fault he's an ass and lost her in the process plus, she's my best friend."_ She tasted the now made drink _"mmhh"_ she moaned _"now this is good shit Berry"_ she said pointing to her drink

Rachel stayed quiet because **1.** She was alone with Santana Lopez **2\. **She was alone with Santana Lopez and not dead… well not yet she thought

"_well not dead yet. Are you making fun of me Berry?"_ Santana looked at the girl feeling insulted.

Rachel stared at her with bulged eyes _"omg Santana I didn't…I didn't mea..."_

Santana held up her hand _"I'm just fucking with you Midget" _She chuckled as she sat on a stool nursing her drink

"_oh, goodie you almost scared me for a minute"_ Rachel said holding a hand to her chest. She stood there staring at Santana for God knows how long. She was gorgeous without trying. Wearing a simple blue jean, red blouse with a leather jacket draped over it and killer pumps to top it all off.

"_earth to bridge dweller, gnome, Berry"_ …. Santana started giggling almost falling off the stool _"bridge dweller"_ she cracked up again finding her own joke funny

Rachel saw hands waving in front of her... she huffed and crossed her arms _"you know, my name is Rachel and I'm perfectly average in height_?"

Santana hummed obviously tuning her out

Just then Quinn came walking into the room _"look S I am sorry for what happened out ther…" _Quinn stopped suddenly_ "what are you doing in here Treasure Trai…?"_ she started

Rachel interrupted tired of the names_ "…. I came to apologize to Santana for Finn's odd behavior. He was drunk"_ Rachel hurriedly as she stepped aside.

Quinn chuckled _"of course, you'd be here to defend your pathetic boyfriend that you couldn't wait, to hook your claws in after I left him!"_ Quinn walked up to Rachel ready for a verbal smack down

Santana got up as graceful as she could and stepped between them _"Q just let it go, and Berry you're dating the ape again? I thought you were with that Jessie kid from vocal adrenaline?" _

"_No, I'm not dating Finn. For your information Quinn, we are just friends"_ Rachel stated

Quinn rolled her eyes _"Sure you guys are"_ she hissed

"_And no Santana, Jess and I both agreed to part ways this summer. He wanted to be…you know…"_ Rachel paused

Santana eyed her; she knew what the girl was talking about…. just wanted her to squirm a bit _"you know what Berry?"_

Rachel feeling uncomfortable by the judgement on Quinn's face obvious amused by this _"…. Intimate" _she squeaked out

"_wow… still a virgin aye Berry?"_ Santana winked at her.

Rachel blushed a bit…. drunk Santana was a lot nicer than sober Santana_. _Rachel thought

"_eww I don't want to hear about Manhands"_ Quinn said as she dragged Santana out of the kitchen leaving Rachel alone.

**End of flashback**

"_Lopez can you help me clean up; mom will never forgive me if she saw the place like this."_ Puck looked around the house as he saw Santana walking down the stairs

"_Why are there any fucking curtains if you aren't gonna use them"_ Santana said as she shields her eyes from the sun

"_well aren't you chirpy in the morning. I made coffee"_ he said as he placed a cup on the counter.

Santana halted _"wait…you, made coffee for me?"_ she looked suspiciously at the coffee and Puck

"_Well yeah I did. Is that so hard to believe?"_ Puck raised an eyebrow at the girl looking at him as if he poisoned her coffee

Santana stared at him…then she looked around the house

Puck noticed her hesitating and tried setting the bait _"man this place is a mess so glad you're still here. Everyone left either last night or early this morning."_

Santana looked at him grinning finally figuring it out _"no way private Puckerman, I'm going home."_ She said as she downed the coffee and headed for the front door grabbing her jacket.

"_But I made coffee…. come on Lopez. What a guy got to do to get help around here?"_ he pleaded as he followed her down the driveway to her car. The lawn sure was a mess he thought as she looked around

"_Look Puck I'm your lesbro, but I don't clean. I have a maid for Christ sake. I've gotta go, why don't you call Mike and Sam"_ she suggested

"_you suck Satan"_ he glared at her

…Santana shrugged and got in her car

"_sweet ride"_ Puck said as he leaned against her window

"_Thanks, you know my parents. I'll see you on monday Puck. Good luck with…"_ Santana pointed to a couch with vomit stains

Puck looked to where she was pointing _"Ohhhh shit…!"_ Puck shouted with his hand on his head….

Santana laughed as she drove away.

**McKinley High School **

Monday came around too quickly for Santana as she swears, she is still probably hung over.

"_hey Sanny, how was your weekend?"_ Brittany jogged up to her in the hallway

"_hey Brit Brit. It was aiight spent some time with mom."_ Santana shrugged she continued to walk to her locker as the crowd parted for her.

Gosh she loved the attention_._ She was so hot boys and girls lured and drooled at her. She bats for the ladies though. After Brit chose the machine she went from in love and puppy eyed to basically the female version of Puck, only hotter.

What is Rachel and Quinn standing at my locker arguing about now?She sighed as she went over_ "eh hem, ladies."_ She greeted

"_Hey S"_ Quinn said kissing her on the cheek

"_Sup Blondie"_ Santana replied turning to Rachel _"What's up midget?"_ Santana smiled at the girl and quickly caught herself after people started murmuring.

Rachel smiled that 1000 watts smile as she replied; _"Good day Santana, I hope you are well?" _

"_I am, thank you Berry, but what were you both arguing about?"_ Santana looked between the two again.

Quinn poised up _"Berry was in my personal space again"_ she sneered at the short girl.

Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked at them both _"do you both need a puddle of water and bathing suits?"_

…Rachel and Quinn looked at each other confused while Brittany kept grinning. As soon as they both figured it out, they slapped Santana _"you ass" "that's crude"_ they said in unison.

"_The abuse, geez ladies. If you wanted to touch all you had to do was ask" _she grinned at them as she walked away. She left them both blushing. Ever since she came out and was proud of who she was all it took was a smile, a wink and they were putty in her hands.

Just then the bell rang, and they all went to first period.

**Lunch Time **

As Santana was headed to the cafeteria for lunch, she caught a glimpse of Rachel in the choir room wiping her eyes _"hey guys go ahead ill catch up with yah"_ she said to the group and walked away without a response. They looked at her weird but didn't question it.

As she entered the choir room, she could see Rachel messing around on the piano. _"Yow Berry, you aint going for lunch?"_ she asked as she steps up to the piano. Rachel didn't even look up at her. _"Berry what's up, you okay?"_

Rachel finally looked up and started crying again _"I…. I…."_ she tried talking.

Santana sat beside the small girl and placed a hand on which the girl had on the piano smoothing the back with her thumb. _"take your time, we only have until…. well only until last period."_ Santana chuckled hoping to lighten the mood. It must have worked cause the Rachel stopped crying. That's good Santana thought

"_Finn came in shouting at me for what happened at the party. He said he wanted to get back together and I refused so he…..."_ Rachel paused trembling

…...Santana set her jaw ready to murder that giraffe. _"what happened Berry?"_ she sighed and watched the girl patiently.

Rachel continued _"after I refused, he said he only wanted to sleep with me, and I wasn't worth it anyways." _

That fucking prick Santana thought typical of him to act like a douche after being rejected_. _

"_well he is just a stupid rejected boy. What he said wasn't true. You are going to be a huge Broadway star one day. You are one of the purest souls I've met. And when you are not being annoying, you're kind of a cool chick. You are totally worth it." _She smiled one her rare smiles reserved for people she cared about. Berry is glee and glee's a family; she cares for her.

After a brief silence Santana turned to the piano and started playing New York State of Mind by Billy Joel

"_Some folks like to get away, for the holiday, from the neighborhood. Hop a flight to Miami beach or Hollywood." _Santana started singing softly as she stared at the distraught girl.

Rachel looked at her and smiled…she loved that song

Rachel surprised Santana and started singing the next line _"But I'm taking the greyhound on the Hudson river line, I'm in the New York state of mind"_

Santana stopped playing and looked at the girl... music made everything better and she loved when the girl sang… of course she talked a lot with that mouth but, she sure can belt them notes… Santana caught herself staring at Rachel's mouth. As her eyes flickered to Rachel's who has seem to notice and started biting her lips.

"_Santana?"_ Rachel whispered as if she was afraid to break the tension in the room

"_mmm?" _Santana replied as she started to lean in

Just then the Janitor came into the choir room clanking around and they sprung apart _"I'm so sorry didn't know anyone was in here, ill come back" _

"_n…no no problem"_ Santana stutters as she rushes out the room. I can't believe what just happened, I'm not attracted to thought asshe went to the cafeteria.

Santana sat down beside Brittany just lost in her own thoughts

"_Hey San, are you okay?"_ one of the cheerleaders asked. She looked around the table and everyone was staring at her. She glared at them.

"_what are you all looking at? its none yah bidness" _she said putting on that false bravado

"_San?"_ it was Quinn this time

"_it's nothing Q drop it"_ and she did

"_So anyways…..."_ they started chatting again as Santana completely zoned them out. She looked to the cafeteria door and met eyes with Rachel. She smiled at her for some reason and she couldn't help returning it. This is weird but it feels good she thought to herself and just finished up her meal.

**The End**


End file.
